V8.14
* Runeterra event * New in-game cursor |Release = July , 2018 |Related = 8.14 Patch Notes |Prev = V8.13 |Next = V8.15 }} New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) (Legacy) * ( ) (Legacy) * ( ) (Legacy) * ( ) (Legacy) * ( ) (Legacy) * ( ) (Legacy) * ( ) The following Summoner icons have been added to store: SSG Ezreal profileicon.png|SSG Ezreal SSG Gnar profileicon.png|SSG Gnar SSG Jarvan IV profileicon.png|SSG Jarvan IV SSG Rakan profileicon.png|SSG Rakan SSG Taliyah profileicon.png|SSG Taliyah SSG Xayah profileicon.png|SSG Xayah Runeterra Map profileicon.png|Runeterra Map World Rune profileicon.png|World Rune Mount Targon profileicon.png|Mount Targon Shadow Isles profileicon.png|Shadow Isles Shurima profileicon.png|Shurima Freljord profileicon.png|Freljord The following Ward skins have been added to the store: World Rune Ward.png|World Rune The following Emotes have been added to the store: Squee Emote.png|Squee Are You Serious Emote.png|Are You Serious Now See Here Emote.png|Now See Here League of Legends V8.14 Game ;Champion Select * Failing to ban a champion no longer kicks you from champ select. ;Cursor * New in-game cursor. ** All cursor states have been updated. ** Cleaner and simpler, so it's easier to track as it moves across your screen. ** Adjusted across all states prevent blending in with the map or with particles in chaotic team fights. ** Can now be scaled up and down in the Options > Interface menu. ** You can still switch back to the old cursor via a toggle in the Options > Interface menu. ;Last-Hit Assistance * On patch V8.14, if a basic attack would fail to kill a minion by 1 health or less, it will kill that minion. ** On patch V8.15, the last-hit assistance is removed. Champions ; * General ** Can now toggle his banner-style wings on top of switching his sword stance Ctrl + 5. * Stats ** Base health reduced to 580 from 610. * ** First swing base damage reduced to from . ** Minion damage reduced to from . * ** Recharge time changed to seconds from . * ** Bonus attack damage increased to % AD}} from . ** While reviving, now locks recast timer. ; * ** Mana cost reduced to 70 from 85. ** Charm duration increased to seconds from . ; * ** Base damage increased to from . ** AP ratio increased to from . ; * ** Total base damage increased to from . ** Total resistance reduction increased to from . ; * ** *** Certain shield particles from items and champion abilities no longer render through terrain during the animation of Noxian Guillotine. ; * ** *** No longer causes frame drops when used on an enemy from Fog of War. ; * ** Health cost refund on cleaver hit reduced to from . ** Health cost refund on kill reduced to from . ; * ** Skin-specific SFX have been restored. ; * Stats ** Health growth increased to 93 from 85. ; * ** Shields are no longer misplaced during his dancing animation. ; * ** No longer applies bleed effect to units it passes through. Still applies the bleed to its main target. * ** Active base damage increased to from . ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Mana refund increased to from . ** Basic attacks no longer marks the target for 6 seconds. ** Active no longer deals triple damage when hitting a mark-primed target. ** If the active doesn't kill its target, Fizz gains bonus on-hit magic damage for 5 seconds. * ** No longer applies bleed effect to the enemy the fish attaches to and all enemies affected by the emerging shark. ; * General ** Updated mixing and mastering for current SFX. ; * Stats ** Base health increased to 581 from 531. ** Health growth reduced to 84 from 88. ; * ** Tooltip now shows details on additional spear damage. ; * Stats ** Base mana regeneration increased to from . ** Mana regeneration growth reduced to from . ** Base armor increased to 26 from . * ** Splash radius increased to 280 from 250. * ** Base detonation damage reduced to from . ; * General ** New SFX on entire kit. ; * General ** Updated mixing and mastering for current SFX. ; * General ** Updated mixing and mastering for current SFX. ; * ** *** VFX no longer pass through . ; * ** Laugh SFX no longer stack when the emote is spammed. ; * ** Bonus lifesteal increased to from . ; * ** ARAM-specific lockout reduced to 2 minutes from 5. ; * Stats ** Now has 8% bonus attack speed at level 1. * ** Base damage increased to from . ; * ** *** No longer display base skin VFX when an enemy destroys the buckler. ; * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ; * ** Bonus AD ratio increased to from . * ** Bonus AD ratio increased to from . * ** Bonus AD ratio increased to from . ; * ** Maximum stun duration reduced to seconds from 2. ; * ** Spirit Blade collision slow reduced to % from 35% at all ranks. ; * ** Minimum base damage increased to from . ** Maximum base damage increased to from . ** Minimum AD ratio increased to % AD}} from % AD}}. ** Maximum AD ratio increased to % AD}} from % AD}}. ; * ** Cooldown reduced to 7 seconds from 9. ; * ** AP ratio per fragment reduced to from . *** Maximum AP ratio reduced to from . ; * ** Return base damage reduced from . ; * ** Empowered attacks now correctly deal their bonus damage if he dies while they are traveling. ** Counter no longer gets confused after he is affected by a revival effect. * ** Updates have been made to increase gameplay clarity. ; * Stats ** Base health increased to 582 from 542. ** Health growth reduced to 84 from 87. ; * ** Target's health ratio increased to % of target's maximum health}} from %|health}}. ; * ** AP ratio increased to from . ; * Stats ** Base attack speed increased to from . * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ; * ** Target range increased to 800 from 700. ; * ** Now correctly takes true damage from champions with . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ; * ** Total base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . Items ; * If you have the most individual total gold on your team, lane minions kills will grant 10 less gold. This penalty is removed upon completion of an Enchantment on a or . ; * If you have the most individual total gold on your team, lane minions kills will grant 10 less gold. This penalty is removed upon completion of an Enchantment on a or . ; * Spellblade VFX updated. ; * Spellblade VFX updated. ; * No longer incorrectly applies on-hit damage to towers if the champion has enough ability power to deal magic damage to towers. ; * Spellblade VFX updated. ; * If you have the most individual total gold on your team, lane minions kills will grant 10 less gold. This penalty is removed upon completion of an Enchantment on a or . ; * If you have the most individual total gold on your team, lane minions kills will grant 10 less gold. This penalty is removed upon completion of an Enchantment on a or . ; * Spellblade VFX updated. Runes ; * Fixed a bug where the cooldown was incorrectly reset when revive effects were triggered. * Fixed a bug where it would cause to revive if all of his were killed at the same time. ; * Bonus attack damage reduced to from . ; * ** Entering a brush instigates a 1-second channel that, upon completion, swaps your current trinket for a . You may move while channeling but must remain within the brush for the duration and you will be interrupted by damage. The Ghost Poro can be placed at your feet, granting over a 450-unit area for 300 seconds, or until you place a new one. ** If an enemy enters brush with a Ghost Poro in it, they scare it away, making it ping its team and putting it on a 60-second cooldown. ** Whilst either you or your Ghost Poro is in enemy territory, gain Ability Power}} or bonus Attack Damage}} (Adaptive). * ** Entering a brush instigates a channel that, upon completion, summons a . You may move while channeling but must remain within the brush for the duration and you will be interrupted by damage. ** The Poro grants over a 450-unit area until a new one is summoned or until an enemy champion enters the brush. If an enemy champion scares away the Poro, he will ping his team and then go on cooldown for a short while. ** 3 seconds. ; * Zombie Wards no longer spawn from friendly wards which time out. * After taking down an enemy ward, your next damage against an enemy champion deals bonus magic damage. * Duration increased to 120 seconds from . Summoner's spells ; * Cooldown increased to 360 seconds from 300. * Canceled cooldown increased to 240 seconds from 200. Summoner's Rift ; * effects now correctly cause Rift Scuttler to take increased damage. References Category:Patch notes Category:Season 2018 patch